Many stores and supermarkets use shelving systems for the display of products for promotional purposes, or for sale. These shelving systems normally comprise a base having a number of vertical posts. Each post has a series of slots in the front face to enable shelf supports to be slotted therein. Each shelf support has a number of slits in its upper edge adapted to releasably retain therein clips attached to shelves, which are supported by the shelf supports. The products for display can then be placed on the shelves. If several different products are placed on a particular shelf, it is quite often desired to separate those products according to categories. It then becomes necessary to have dividers attached to the shelf. If that is not done, the products of different categories may become intermixed. This can cause confusion for a potential purchaser.
With supermarkets, the intermixing of products makes it difficult for those replenishing the stock of products on the shelves to determine what categories of products need replenishing. Also, with the use of bar codes and laser detection at check-outs, the price of each product must be accurately displayed on the front of the shelf where the products are located. If the products become intermixed, this cannot happen.
Furthermore, such shelving systems do not allow all forms of products to be displayed to their best advantage to enable an intending purchaser to see the product, and to be able to determine what it is.
Also, with the known shelving systems, the shelf is usually horizontal so that for those products arranged in lines extending towards the rear of the shelf, when the first few products have been removed, it may be difficult to see or reach those at the rear of the shelf.